The Beast
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Malam hari adalah saat di mana para vampir berburu mencari mangsa, juga merupakan saat di mana para hunter memburu target vampir yang menjadi sasaran mereka. [UtaNaru] [ItaNaru] [SasuNaru]


**A/N: **Aku putusin _upload_ ulang fic ini. Beberapa waktu lalu sempet _publish_, tapi aku tarik kembali karena masih bingung sama pair dan gak yakin bisa _update_ cepet. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini sering kena wb =_= *payah dalam multichapter*

_Enjoy guys_...

**The Beast**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), Bloody

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokyo, 07.45 pm — Di sebuah gudang tua...

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian mengundangku datang ke tempat ini?" tanya seorang pemuda beriris biru sambil menatap datar tujuh orang pria bertampang sangar yang kini berdiri mengelilinginya dengan sebuah pipa besi dalam genggaman masing-masing.

**"Tentu saja untuk memberimu pelajaran, Brengsek! Bodoh sekali kau mau menerima undangan kami secara sukarela! Sekarang bersiaplah mendapatkan ganjaran akibat perbuatanmu yang berani membunuh tiga anggota kami! SERANG DIA!" **Derak langkah kaki mendekat cepat. Pipa-pipa besi sudah siap dilayangkan untuk mematahkan tulang, memberikan sejumlah luka lebam, ataupun menghadiahkan _jackpot_ berupa kematian. Meskipun begitu, pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia malah menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian aneh yang tampak mengerikan.

_DAK__—__!_

Dalam satu kali hentakan kaki, pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan melakukan pendaratan sempurna tepat di belakang salah seorang pria yang terkejut ketika sebuah gigitan kuat tiba-tiba mengoyak dalam lapisan daging serta otot miliknya.

_ZRUASSHHH!_

Keenam pasang mata membelalak ngeri saat semburan darah pekat terciprat menodai wajah bahkan pakaian mereka. Nyali yang tadinya _superior_ kini telah berubah menjadi kotoran tak bernilai di hadapan iris biru yang menatap tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Rasa darah miliknya tidak terlalu enak. Mungkin rasa darah kalian akan jauh lebih lezat daripada dia~" gumam Sang Pemuda dalam nada setengah bernyanyi diiringi suara jatuhnya tubuh mangsa yang telah berubah menjadi mayat.

_BRUGH...!_

**"**_**MO**_—_**MONSTER!**_** DIA **_**MONSTER!**_** U-UWAAAAAAAA!" **Teriak ketakutan menggema memenuhi penjuru gudang. Pipa-pipa besi menghasilkan dentingan nyaring ketika jatuh membentur lantai. _Alarm_ tanda bahaya yang menampar pikiran membuat sistem gerak tubuh mereka otomatis terpacu untuk melarikan diri dari sosok pemuda yang menyeringai lebar layaknya _shinigami_ pencabut nyawa.

"Sekarang siapa yang kalian sebut 'bodoh', hah?"

_ZRUUUT!_

Enam ekor rubah tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh pemuda berkulit _blanched almond._ Ayunan kencang dari ekor-ekor yang memanjang dengan mudah menebas sejumlah kepala manusia yang berusaha mencapai pintu akses gudang. Cairan merah segar pun menyembur deras dari luka sisa potongan leher yang masih menyatu dengan fisik tubuh tanpa nyawa, menjadikannya suatu pemandangan indah yang terpantul jelas pada sepasang iris biru yang perlahan memudar tergantikan oleh warna pekat darah.

"Terlalu rentan... Tubuh manusia itu terlalu rentan. Tapi—"

"Aroma cairan kehidupan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh mereka sangatlah harum..." Sebuah kalimat dari suara yang menginterupsi mengalihkan perhatian Sang Iris Merah untuk mengubah fokusnya ke arah sosok berpakaian _butler_ yang kini berdiri di samping kirinya. "Bukankah saya sudah bilang kepada anda agar tidak mengkonsumsi 'makanan' secara sembarangan, Tuan Muda?" Iris kanan _pale golden_ melirik tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan iris mata yang satunya tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut yang menutupi hingga separuh wajah.

"Kau selalu saja bisa menemukanku ke mana pun aku pergi ya, Utakata?"

"Itu karena darah milik anda mengalir di dalam tubuh saya. Jadi—"

"Jadi kau akan selalu bisa mengetahui keberadaanku lewat darahku di dalam tubuhmu?"

"Anda benar sekali, Tuan..." Sang _Butler_ menjawab sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sementara iris merah yang tergantikan kembali oleh warna biru memberikan tatapan tak bersemangat.

"Haaa... Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak memberikanmu darahku. Semenjak menerimanya kau jadi sering mendadak muncul di dekatku seperti hantu." Pemuda beriris biru menghilangkan keenam ekornya bagaikan sihir. "Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah, Utakata. Kau mencariku karena ingin menjemputku pulang, 'kan?"

"Tuan Muda hebat sekali bisa membaca niat saya."

"Naruto...," nada malas bergumam. "Aku sudah berkali-kali memintamu agar memanggilku 'Naruto', bukan dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda' atau panggilan lainnya," sergah pemuda pemilik nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto yang mulai beranjak keluar dari dalam gudang. Tak lama kemudian, suara kecipak kecil pun terdengar saat sepatu yang dikenakannya menginjak genangan darah yang sedikit menghitam.

"Baiklah, Tuan Naruto."

"Kau ini..." Langkah kaki terhenti sejenak. Dipandanginya sosok _butler_ berekspresi datar yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "... Terserah kau sajalah..." Mengalihkan pandangan, Naruto melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Namun kali ini diikuti oleh Sang _Butler_ yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

- Yakumo -

Tokyo, 08.10 pm...

Di sebuah gang yang tercipta dari rentang jarak antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang saling berdekatan, terlihatlah sosok seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan sedang berlari cepat berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran sosok misterius berpakaian serba hitam.

Melewati tikungan berikutnya, pria tersebut lalu memakai jarak antar bangunan yang sedikit menyempit sebagai tolakan lompatan _zig-zag_ untuk mencapai _rooftop_ salah satu gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Senyuman mengejek pun diberikan olehnya kepada sosok pengejar yang berdiri diam menatap Sang Pria yang telah berhasil mencapai tempat yang dituju. Sayang sekali, kepuasan dan perasaan menang yang dirasakannya harus berakhir dalam waktu singkat sewaktu pria itu mengetahui kenyataan kalau sosok misterius yang menggenggam sebilah pedang _katana_ ternyata mampu melakukan gerakan yang sama dengannya bahkan jauh lebih gesit.

_DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!_

"SIAL!" Kepanikan terpancar jelas pada wajah pria berkulit pucat. Sel-sel otak yang tidak mampu berpikir jernih membuat ia hanya bisa mengikuti insting tubuh untuk segera menghindar dari bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan nyawa. Akan tetapi, meskipun berusaha berlari secepat apapun, meloloskan diri sekuat apapun, rantai-rantai tak kasat mata malah berbalik semakin membelit kebebasannya serta menyeretnya paksa menuju lubang kematian.

_TAP__—__!_

"Mustahil..." Sang Kulit Pucat bergumam tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana... bisa...?" Sistem gerak tubuhnya refleks terhenti bersamaan dengan pemandangan janggal yang kini dilihatnya. _'Seharusnya__—__ Seharusnya dia tidak dapat mengejarku secepat ini! Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai area _rooftop_ pasti memberikanku selisih jarak meskipun hanya beberapa detik! Tapi__—__ Bagaimana__—__' _Pria tersebut menggemertakan giginya kuat-kuat, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam yang telah digunakan untuk menggigit sejumlah leher manusia demi menghisap habis darah mereka. Tak lama, kalimat bentakan histeris akibat rasa panik serta tertekan pun akhirnya terlontar lantang dari mulutnya. **"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERADA DI HADAPANKU, BRENGSEK?!"**

_**JLEB**__**—**__**!**_

Ada saatnya di mana seseorang yang mengalami suatu kejadian mengerikan akan berharap kalau semua yang telah dialaminya hanya merupakan bagian dari mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang jika ia terbangun nanti. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh pria berkulit pucat ketika ujung tajam sebilah pedang _katana_ menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang tepat menembus jantung. Kedua iris mata miliknya kemudian menatap _horror_ sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang berubah menjadi serpihan debu-debu putih sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sama sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau... menerapkan ilusi padaku— **ARGGHHH!**" Sang Pria mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa sewaktu pedang tersebut semakin menorehkan luka tusukan dalam, membuat sejumlah cairan kental darah pun terkumpul di tenggorokan lalu termuntahkan keluar membasahi bilah pedang yang kini sudah menembus bagian depan tubuhnya. Kemampuan regenerasi cepat yang ia banggakan sudah tidak berarti sama sekali di hadapan senjata pemusnah vampir yang telah berhasil melukai salah satu titik kelemahan pengakhir tiga ratus tahun hidupnya.

_SRAT!_

_JRASSHHH!_

"_Au revoir_, Vampir..." Warna pekat darah menyembur dari luka tusukan setelah sosok beriris hitam mencabut pedang yang digenggamnya dalam satu tarikan cepat. Tatapan datar pun diberikan pada tubuh Sang Vampir yang telah berubah menjadi kumpulan abu sebelum hembusan angin dingin membawanya pergi menghilang dari pandangan.

_"Seperti biasa, kau masih saja suka bermain-main dengan buruanmu, Sa-su-ke..."_ Telepati dari suara familiar mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke menuju pedang _katana_ miliknya yang diselubungi oleh cahaya biru terang. Senjata tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi untaian-untaian benang cahaya yang menjelma menjadi sosok seorang pemuda beriris _violet_ serta bergigi serba tajam.

"Kau juga seperti biasa selalu memberikan komentar sama yang membuatku bosan, Sui."

Sebuah seringaian lebar tersungging di bibir Hozuki Suigetsu. Seorang vampir yang mengikat kontrak dengan Sasuke melalui kristal perjanjian yang ditanamkan paksa dalam tubuhnya. "Omong-omong, kapan kau berencana untuk mengeluarkan kristal sialan itu dari tubuhku? Aku sudah bosan diubah terus-menerus menjadi sebuah senjata. Kalian para _hunter_ seenaknya saja menanamkan benda terkutuk pada tubuh vampir dan membuat mereka membunuh sesama kaumnya sendiri."

"Bukankah kalian juga seenaknya memburu manusia serta menghisap habis darah mereka hanya untuk memuaskan rasa lapar? Baik manusia maupun vampir hanya saling memanfaatkan. Kalian membutuhkan darah manusia, sedangkan kami membutuhkan vampir untuk dijadikan senjata. Semuanya hanya tertuju pada satu keinginan. Yaitu, bertahan hidup."

"Sasuke... kau... benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," gerutu Suigetsu yang hanya bisa terdiam saat pemuda beriris hitam tidak bereaksi apapun pada perkataannya kali ini. Jika saja kristal tersebut tidak memberikan batas pada kebebasannya bertindak, ia ingin sekali menghabisi pemuda _stoic_ di hadapannya itu.

"Ada bau darah," gumam Sasuke yang membuat perhatian Suigetsu teralihkan.

_Ndus! Ndus!_

_'Dia benar...,'_ batin Suigetsu setelah mencium aroma pekat darah melalui udara. Iris _violet_ miliknya lalu melirik ke arah pemuda dingin yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan area _rooftop_. _'Seorang manusia yang mempunyai daya penciuman lebih peka daripada Kaum Vampir... Kau manusia mengerikan, Sasuke!'_

_Tap__—__!_

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri diam di sana? Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika terlalu menjauh dariku, 'kan?"

"Ck! Aku tahu..." Suigetsu kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti sosok pemuda Uchiha yang mulai beranjak kembali. _'Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, aku tidak akan pernah lupa kalau kristal tersebut akan meledakkan jantungku jika aku terlalu menjauh darimu. Hal itu pula yang membuatku tidak bisa menyerang, apalagi membunuhmu...'_

- Yakumo -

_London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru_

_London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair__—_

"Mama, Mama, coba lihat! Ada kakak _gaijin_ dan pria jangkung berpakaian lucu!" seru seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang otomatis membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu pula dengan Utakata. Sepasang iris biru pun memandang datar sosok Sang Gadis yang entah mengapa membalasnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Runa, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Sang Ibu merasa tidak enak hati. "Maafkan perkataan anak ini. Dia—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Aku tidak keberatan disebut '_gaijin_' oleh gadis kecil semanis ini," balas Naruto sambil memasang senyum ramah yang membuat kedua pipi ibu muda itu terhiasi oleh rona merah. "Sampai jumpa, Anak Manis," gumamnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ibu serta anak yang masih terpaku diam di tempat.

"Anda memiliki bakat untuk berakting ya, Tuan Muda?" Iris _pale golden_ memandang lurus sosok Naruto yang berjalan di hadapannya. "Saya baru pernah melihat anda bersikap ramah seperti tadi. Padahal jauh di dalam hati, anda pasti sangat menginginkan darah milik anak kecil tersebut." Tanpa perlu melihat ekspresi Naruto, Utakata bisa merasakan kalau pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menyeringai lebar.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah pernyataan tersebut dilontarkan. Baik Sang _Butler_ dan Majikan tidak ada yang saling memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam. Melewati beberapa pejalan kaki lain yang datang dari arah yang sama maupun yang berlawanan. Langkah kaki keduanya pun terhenti ketika mencapai ujung trotoar jalan. Menunggu lampu lalu-lintas memberikan tanda lampu boleh menyebrang. Sepasang iris biru Naruto kemudian memandang datar lalu-lalang kendaraan yang bergerak cepat, sebelum akhirnya beralih saat suara monoton asing tiba-tiba bergumam di samping kirinya.

"Ternyata bau darah yang kurasakan berasal dari dirimu, Vampir."

Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda _stoic_ yang menggenggam sebilah pedang _katana_ sedang melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan sinis. Satu sabetan cepat yang dilancarkan oleh Sang _Hunter_ nyaris memenggal leher Naruto seandainya saja Utakata tidak menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya melompat jauh dari hadapan _hunter_ yang memiliki sepasang iris hitam pekat layaknya kegelapan abadi.

Lompatan yang dilakukan secara spontan mengakibatkan titik pendaratan yang dihasilkan berada di atas lokasi yang tidak sempurna.

**"UWAAAAAAAA!" **Seorang pengemudi truk berteriak _horror_ saat dua sosok asing tiba-tiba saja mendarat tepat di depan kendaraannya yang sedang melaju kencang.

_**WUUNG**_— _**DUUMMM!**_

Sebuah energi kuat ditembakan dari salah satu telapak tangan Utakata, membuat truk itu terhempas jauh menabrak sejumlah kendaraan lain yang dilaluinya. Teriakan histeris para pejalan kaki pun terdengar mengiringi rentetan kecelakaan yang terjadi, hingga suara ledakan besar menjadi simfoni orkestra mengerikan yang memecah ketenangan malam Tokyo _City_. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sang _Hunter_ pun segera menerjang untuk melancarkan serangan kembali. Namun, sabetan cepat sebuah ekor rubah sukses memenggal setengah wajahnya. Tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut akhirnya terjatuh membentur keras aspal jalanan, dihiasi oleh genangan darah segar yang mengalir dari bagian wajah yang hanya menyisakan rahang, gigi bawah, serta lidah.

Apakah sudah selesai? Hanya sebegini sajakah kemampuan _hunter_ yang nyaris memenggal lehernya bahkan bisa berada di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari hawa keberadaannya sama sekali? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pemuda beriris biru itupun mengalami keterkejutan kembali —atau lebih tepatnya tertegun— ketika tubuh bersimbah darah di hadapannya berubah menjadi ratusan _kunai_ yang terbang melayang dan mengarahkan ujung-ujung tajamnya ke arah mereka berdua.

_SYAT!_

Dalam waktu singkat, _kunai-kunai_ tersebut melesat dalam kecepatan mengerikan. Utakata yang melihat bahaya segera beranjak ke depan Naruto. Ia membentuk energi perisai berupa cembungan besar untuk menghalau serangan yang menghujam brutal layaknya muntahan peluru senapan mesin.

_'Ada yang aneh,'_ batin Naruto yang mulai merasa curiga akan sesuatu. _'Meskipun hawa keberadaan bisa ditutupi sehingga membuat posisinya tidak diketahui, aroma 'kematian' yang melekat pada tubuh setiap _hunter_ pasti akan membuat vampir yang merasakannya menjadi waspada serta mampu menemukan posisi mereka jika mengikuti kepekatan aroma yang tercium. Tapi, _hunter_ ini bahkan membuat indera penciumanku tidak berguna sama sekali!'_ Raut wajah Naruto berubah kesal. _'Saat menebas wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan permukaan kulit, daging, dan tulangnya dengan nyata! Namun sewaktu fisik mayatnya berubah wujud, aku baru menyadari kalau yang kutebas hanyalah ilusi!'_

Pemuda pirang itu tampak berusaha keras menemukan jawaban atas situasi janggal yang ia alami. Akan tetapi, jalan pikirannya terputus ketika ia tidak merasakan lagi hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Baik serangan _kunai_, kobaran api, kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi ke atas langit, maupun sejumlah manusia yang berlari panik— Semua yang dilihatnya kini hanya diam membatu tak bergerak sama sekali.

_'Apa lagi ini?! Apa sekarang aku terjebak dalam aliran waktu yang terhenti?!' _Naruto menggemertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Sepasang iris birunya pun menatap cemas sosok Utakata yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya. _'Tenanglah! Ini semua hanya sekedar ilusi! Aku pasti akan bisa menghancurkannya jika—'_

_KRAK_—_!_

Sebuah retakan besar terpatri pada tubuh Naruto. Membuat ia membelalak _horror_ saat retakan tersebut menjalar dengan cepat. Tidak ingin ilusi yang dilihat mengacaukan pikiran, Naruto pun segera mengonsentrasikan segenap energi untuk merusak kekuatan lawan. Ia nyaris saja berhasil jika tusukan pedang _katana_ dari arah belakang tidak mengoyak lapisan kulit, otot daging, serta menembus tepat pada jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang terasa sangat nyata sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi, menggagalkan usahanya.

"Tuan!"

Seruan samar terdengar.

"Tuan...! Tuan Muda! Sadarlah...! TUAN!"

Naruto seakan mendapat pukulan keras di kepala.

Ketika ia tersentak, segala yang berada di sekelilingnya kembali menuju waktu sebelum pemuda beriris hitam itu menerjang ke arahnya dan berakhir dengan satu sabetan kuat yang memenggal setengah wajah. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya kepada Utakata untuk meminta penjelasan, tiba-tiba saja Sang _Butler_ menggendong lalu membawanya pergi menjauh dari pemuda tersebut.

"U-Utakata, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" protes Naruto yang merasa malu dengan posisinya saat ini. Sepasang iris biru pun menatap sebal wajah Sang _Butler_ yang malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya. "Kenapa melarikan diri seperti ini?! Aku bisa menghadapi _hunter_ sialan itu!"

"Terlepas dari bisa atau tidaknya, bagi saya, Tuan Muda adalah prioritas terpenting."

Iris biru terpaku menatap wajah Sang _Butler_ sebelum beralih menuju sosok Sang Pengejar yang berada tidak jauh di belakang. Naruto yang merasa kesal akhirnya memberontak dari Utakata. Berhasil meloloskan diri, ia pun segera memacu kedua kakinya menerjang lawan yang telah siap mengambil nyawa. Lima ekor rubah dikeluarkan, melesat cepat untuk mengoyak tubuh manusia di hadapan. Namun, sosok misterius lain yang mendadak muncul menghalau target serangan. Kelima ekor rubah pun refleks terhenti, menyisakan sedikit jarak sebelum mengenai sasaran yang salah.

"Kau menghalangiku," desis pemuda _stoic_ kepada seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil menatap datar.

"Dia bukan sasaranmu. Kau ingat peraturan utama yang melarang membunuh target di luar perintah organisasi?" Tatapan datar Sang Pria berubah tajam. "Sasuke, nonaktifkan senjatamu."

"..."

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan yang sama."

"Tsk!"

Pedang _Katana_ dalam genggaman terlepas. Untaian benang-benang cahaya biru berpendar. Wujud pedang pun menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda beriris _violet_ dengan deretan gigi serba tajam. Sang Pemuda menyeringai tipis ke arah Naruto yang memasang tatapan tak suka. Hingga sosok lain menghalangi pandangan sepasang iris biru.

Langkah kaki _estinto_ mendekat, mengakibatkan kewaspadaan Naruto meningkat. Utakata yang melihat hal tersebut menggerakan otot kakinya, mengambil posisi di samping Tuan Mudanya.

Pria itu terus berjalan. Tidak dipedulikannya kelima ekor rubah yang bersiap menghujam tubuh jika ia melakukan gerakan mencurigakan sedikit saja. Setelah akhirnya mencapai rentang jarak yang diinginkan, langkah kaki Sang Pria pun terhenti. Kedua iris hitam pekat kemudian memaku sosok pemuda pirang yang menatap waspada.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan adikku yang telah menyusahkanmu," gumam suara monoton yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak menyangka akan meminta maaf kepada seorang vampir akibat _otouto_ yang selalu merepotkan." Sasuke menyipit tajam, sedangkan kerutan pada dahi Naruto bertambah. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika vampir tersebut memiliki iris biru indah sepertimu." Ekspresi Naruto berubah total. Raut wajah Sasuke 'menghitam'. Utakata menatap seakan ingin membunuh _hunter_ yang kini mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Sedangkan Suigetsu menatap bosan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda bergigi tajam itu melihat Uchiha Itachi melancarkan 'gombalan' pada setiap vampir yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_Otouto_, kau terlihat jelek jika memasang wajah seperti itu," komentar Itachi saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang bagaikan _shinigami_ pencabut nyawa.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti dari kerja sampinganmu!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. "Pekerjaan tersebut telah menularkan 'penyakit' memuakkan kepadamu!" ketus Sasuke yang ditanggapi lawan bicara dengan tanggapan santai.

"Tidak mau. Pekerjaan itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku," balas Itachi sambil menepuk dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya yang sukses membuat mimik wajah Sang Adik bertambah lima kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. "Kita pergi, _Otouto_." Itachi mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke, menariknya paksa untuk ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan Suigetsu menyeringai kecil ketika ia melihat pemuda berkulit putih tersebut melirik cukup lama ke arah vampir pirang di tengah-tengah tarikan tangan Sang Kakak.

_'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik...'_

- Yakumo -

Beberapa jam berlalu. Kini hujan deras turun membasahi Kota Tokyo. Kilatan cahaya petir serta suara gemuruh angin kencang menjadi penghias suasana malam badai yang semakin pekat. Dua sosok siluet hitam berlari cepat melintasi halaman sebuah mansion tua yang terbilang sangat luas. Pintu depan mansion pun segera terbuka, menghadirkan suasana gelap yang mencekam bagi manusia biasa namun tidak bagi makhluk seperti mereka.

"Malam ini sungguh melelahkan sekali. Pakaian serta tubuhku juga basah kuyup," gumam sebuah suara bersama dengan pintu mansion yang tertutup rapat. "Utakata, tolong antarkan teh hangat ke kamarku nanti," pinta Naruto yang bergegas menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat di mana kamarnya berada. Kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti bukanlah masalah baginya untuk mengetahui arah.

"Baik, Tuan." Sang _Butler_ menjawab singkat. Iris _pale golden_ miliknya menatap sosok Naruto yang perlahan menghilang di balik tikungan. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia lalu menjentikan jarinya. Suasana gelap mansion pun segera diterangi oleh cahaya-cahaya lampu redup yang menyala sendiri bagaikan sihir. Dinding-dinding berlapis _wallpaper saddle brown_ terlihat mendominasi. Lukisan-lukisan tua, perabot, dan mebel-mebel antik yang tertata rapi menjadi pelengkap mansion bergaya _victorian_ yang diliputi kesunyian.

_Bruk!_

Naruto menaruh semua pakaian basahnya ke dalam keranjang. Memenuhi _list_ pakaian kotor yang akan dikirim ke _laundry_ nantinya.

_Krik! Krik!_

Memutar keran _shower_, Sang Pemuda Pirang pun menikmati siraman air hangat yang menghilangkan bau air hujan serta darah yang melekat.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memutar keran itu kembali untuk menghentikan aliran air yang mengalir kemudian berjalan meraih sebuah handuk putih, mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya yang basah, lalu membelitkan handuk tersebut pada pinggangnya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menghadirkan sosok vampir pirang yang mulai berjalan santai menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman. Di atas sana terdapat beberapa potong pakaian bersih yang segera ia pakai setelah membuka simpul ikatan handuk. Juga sejumlah lembaran kertas di mana salah satunya menampilkan gambar sebuah gedung dengan bangunan mewah serta halaman yang luas.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuklah..."

_Cklek__—__! Krieeet..._

"Tuan Muda, saya mengantarkan teh untuk anda."

"Terimakasih, Utakata. Taruh saja di atas meja. Aku akan meminumnya nanti," balas Naruto sambil mendaratkan bokongnya pada kasur empuk kemudian meraih selembar kertas yang memuat keterangan mengenai sebuah gedung megah yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya. "Hei, Utakata. Bagaimana rasanya sekolah manusia? Apakah... terasa menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sang _Butler_ menoleh heran ke arahnya.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?"

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Karena aku bermaksud untuk mencari petualangan baru di sana," jawabnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak boleh!" Sang _Butler_ menolak tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang berubah suram.

"Pertama, Tuan Muda bukan tipe yang bisa menahan rasa haus dalam waktu lama. Membiarkan Tuan masuk ke sekolah manusia sama saja seperti memasukan rubah ke dalam kandang berisi penuh anak ayam. Kedua, saya tidak ingin nama anda akhirnya masuk menjadi salah satu target buruan organisasi akibat membunuh semua murid dan menghisap habis darah mereka. Ketiga, Tuan Muda pasti menyadari kalau 'makhluk itu' baru-baru ini sering membuat emosi Tuan sedikit tidak stabil." Iris _pale golden_ menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang berdecih kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sepanjang itu," gerutu Naruto yang suasana hatinya jadi bertambah suram. Terdiam sejenak, sepasang iris biru pun tiba-tiba melirik datar sosok Utakata yang entah mengapa merasakan firasat buruk. "Omong-omong, kau tidak lupa kalau di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darahku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum 'manis' menghiasi bibir yang segera tergantikan oleh seringaian mengerikan ala Iblis.

"Tuan Muda." Tatapan Utakata berubah tajam.

"Pfftttt~! Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggunakannya untuk memaksamu mengikuti keinginanku. Lagipula, membuatmu tunduk memakai kekangan darah rasanya tidak begitu memuaskan." Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku setuju mengurungkan rencanaku untuk masuk ke sekolah manusia." Sebelum kalimat sanggahan terdengar, ia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Kemarin malam, aku mendapatkan permintaan baru yang ada hubungannya dengan gedung sekolah ini." Bangkit dari posisi berbaring, Naruto mengambil dua lembar kertas yang berserakan di samping kanan, kemudian menjulurkan benda tersebut pada Utakata yang mulai beranjak mendekatinya.

_Srak...!_

Iris _pale golden_ membaca seksama kalimat-kalimat yang tertera pada setiap lembaran kertas. "_Shiki Academy_...? Festival Gerhana Bulan...?"

"Ya... Di sekolah itu terdapat sebuah festival istimewa bernama Festival Gerhana Bulan. Ada kisah mitos yang melatari festival tersebut. Di mana seekor iblis yang tertarik akan kemeriahan pesta menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur bersama mereka. Iblis itu akan memilih satu orang murid istimewa yang menarik perhatiannya, menjebak pikiran Sang Murid dengan kata-kata manisnya, lalu membawanya pergi menuju kedalaman Neraka."

"Jadi, permintaan kali ini adalah untuk menemukan kebenaran dari sebuah mitos?"

"Mitos yang kuceritakan tadi hanyalah kisah yang disangkutpautkan dengan kasus hilangnya beberapa murid pada setiap perayaan Festival Gerhana Bulan. Tugasku kali ini adalah menemukan keberadaan murid-murid yang menghilang serta melenyapkan sosok utama yang bersembunyi di balik kejadian tersebut."

Sang _Butler_ mengernyitkan dahi. "Saya tidak mengerti, kenapa 'orang itu' memberikan tugas aneh kepada Tuan?"

"Aneh?"

"Menggunakan makhluk mitos untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang juga dilatari oleh mitos..." Utakata melirik sosok Naruto yang menatap lurus padanya. "Tuan Muda, kenapa anda yang merupakan Ras Darah Murni mau saja menuruti perintah dari seorang manusia?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan, soalnya dapat membunuh rasa bosan. Dan jika kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku menurutinya, itu semua karena dia manusia yang sangat menyenangkan dari sudut pandangku."

Iris _pale golden_ membelalak lebar. "Saya tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari mulut anda, Tuan Muda."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Oleh sebab itu, kau tidak tahu kalau dia bukanlah manusia biasa seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jeda sejenak, ekspresi wajah Naruto pun berubah serius. "Di samping statusnya sebagai Pemimpin Daerah Tokyo, dia adalah manusia yang mengalami mutasi semenjak berada di dalam janin akibat racun vampir yang mengkontaminasi tubuh Sang Induk. Dia merupakan jenis manusia sama seperti _hunter_ yang berusaha untuk membunuhku malam ini."

- Yakumo -

Tokyo, 11.45 pm — Gedung organisasi _hunter_...

"Dua hari lalu, aku dan Kurenai melakukan pengejaran terhadap 'Vampir Peniru' yang masuk daftar buruan level A organisasi. Vampir ini memiliki kemampuan unik yang sangat merepotkan. Bahkan memerlukan usaha ekstra hanya untuk menorehkan luka yang bisa memperlambat gerakannya. Sayangnya, dia berhasil mengecoh kami dan melarikan diri ke dalam area yang akhirnya menjadi titik buntu dari usaha pengejaran," jelas seorang _hunter_ bernama Sarutobi Asuma sambil memperlihatkan satu lembar foto lokasi yang menjadi masalah.

"Sebuah sekolah?"

"Ya. Tapi yang dimasuki vampir itu bukanlah sekolah yang akan mengijinkan pihak luar masuk bebas ke dalam areanya. Bahkan sekolah ini menolak semua intervensi dari pihak pemerintah untuk ikut campur dengan masalah internal mereka."

"Tipe sekolah yang merahasiakan masalah apapun dari pihak umum untuk menjaga citra," gumam Itachi yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada dalam ruang istirahat organisasi. "Jika pihak pemerintah pernah mengadakan kontak, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sekolah ini."

"Dugaanmu sama denganku. Namun jalur informasi yang aku miliki tidak cukup untuk dapat mengetahui hal tersebut. Sepertinya, informasi milikku hanya berguna sebatas Kaum Vampir saja," balas Asuma yang kemudian mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku celananya.

_BATS!_

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah merokok," desis seorang wanita anggun yang segera merampas benda nikotin itu dari tangan Asuma.

"Bagaimana kalau menyusup secara diam-diam?" Suara monoton dingin membuat Asuma mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda _stoic_ yang duduk di samping kiri Itachi. Tidak jauh dari pemuda tersebut, tampaklah sosok Suigetsu yang sedang memasukan sejumlah kristal darah pada segelas air putih dalam genggaman.

"Menurutku sulit untuk bisa masuk karena sistem penjagaan yang sangat ketat— Ah! Tapi kalau mengingat kemampuan kalian berdua pasti mudah," balas Asuma.

"Meskipun bisa, tetap saja menemukan vampir tersebut akan memerlukan waktu tidak sebentar. 'Vampir Peniru' bisa berubah wujud menjadi individu manapun. Baik DNA, sidik jari, aroma tubuh, aroma darah, semuanya bisa dia _copy_ secara sempurna," sanggah Kurenai.

"Bukankah kalian berdua berhasil melukainya?"

"Luka akibat senjata vampir memang sulit disembuhkan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kasusnya bukan hanya dia saja yang mengalami luka? Keseharian murid-murid maupun para staf pengajar tidak lepas dari yang namanya 'kecelakaan tidak disengaja'. Jariku saja teriris pisau ketika membuatkan makan malam untuk Asuma."

"Kurenai, kau baik sekali membuatkan makan malam untukku!" Wajah Asuma terlihat senang. Namun berubah suram ketika yang bersangkutan tidak menanggapi kalimatnya.

"Meskipun bisa dipersempit dari letak luka, tetap saja masih memakan waktu untuk memastikan penyamarannya. Paling membingungkan lagi kalau ada yang memiliki letak luka yang sama dengan 'Vampir Peniru' itu," lanjut Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu, cara lain yang bisa digunakan adalah dengan menjadi bagian langsung dari sekolah tersebut," balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah Asuma, kami berdua akan membantumu," sambung Itachi yang membuat pria berjanggut itu tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih. Aku tahu kalau dapat mengandalkanmu," balas Asuma sebelum teringat akan sebuah informasi penting yang nyaris saja ia lupakan. "Ah, ya. Mengenai lokasi luka Si 'Vampir Peniru', letaknya ada di pipi bokong sebelah kanan."

Ekspresi wajah Itachi pun seketika berubah suram.

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
